


Happy New Year, Pretty Boy

by mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, New Year, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Oral Sex, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, just a couple of guys getting each other off in the back yard, this is cheesy what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch
Summary: Billy is gay, Billy is drunk, Steve Harrington is back in Hawkins





	Happy New Year, Pretty Boy

Billy was drunk. Actually, everyone was drunk. It was new years, of fuckin’ course everyone was drunk. 1987 baby. 

Everyone who’d been at school was home for the holidays, and Tommy, despite his usual disregard for human life, was throwing a party to get the old gang back together. Gang, apparently, meant the entire graduating class of Hawkins High, but Billy would rather a big party to being stuck in a room with Tommy and Carol. It was the usual mess, keg stands and people making out in every corner, destruction of Tommy’s poor parents’ property, very high school. Billy hadn’t missed this, exactly, but when you were stuck in your hometown while everyone else went off to better places, it was better than sitting around the same fucking local bar every night, or having only Tommy to hang out with, especially with his reputation.

He wasn’t a fighter, not anymore. All his teen angst and violent tendencies had, apparently, been a manifestation of his confused sexuality and masculinity complex blah blah blah. It wasn’t like he thought that was /wrong/, persay, but changing your identity from the bad boy to the town faggot wasn’t exactly a smooth switch. He’d moved out of Neil’s as soon as he got the chance, to some shit apartment in town, but living alone was better than having to be in that house, and it gave Max a place to escape if she ever needed to. It wasn’t like he was the only queer in town, you’d be surprised who came out of the woodwork after a few drinks, but he was definitely the only one who was /out/. But he figured, it was hard enough to keep secrets in a town this small anyways, might as well just deal with it. 

So here he was, leaning against the counter in Tommy’s kitchen, drinking shit beer and watching the same old high school shit play out in front of him. It was funny, if he was being honest, and everyone seemed to be cool, or at least uncaring, about his new situation. He even got a few people making eyes at him, but he wasn’t here to fuck some closeted kid he’d barely known in high school. He just wanted to get drunk and high and forget that in three weeks all these people would be out of here again and he’d be right back to plotting his own escape. 

It was a surprise to see Steve Harrington walk through the front door.

He looked good, but then again, when hadn’t he looked good? Steve had definitely played a major role in Billy’s ~realization~ or whatever fruity word you had for it. There had been a lot of sideways glances in the showers, and a lot of fights, which he wasn’t exactly proud of. Actually, this was probably the first time he’d seen Steve since graduation, since he’d realized all his aggression had just been suppressed attraction. Steve had gone off to some Ivy League douchebag-factory, and had left Hawkins behind, for the most part. Billy certainly hadn’t heard from him the last two years, and from what he heard from Tommy, neither had anyone else, except maybe those kids. He’d run off to school and didn’t look back. 

Billy had to shake himself out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring, and Steve was looking right back, eyebrow raised, like a threat. He couldn’t blame him, last time they’d seen each other hadn’t exactly been pretty, but if he’d bothered to keep up with the gossip at /all/ he wouldn’t be looking at him like nothing had changed right now. Billy just stayed, sipping his drink, only breaking eye contact when Steve did, eventually wandering around the party a little more, finding himself in Tommy’s basement with fifteen minutes until midnight, passing around a joint, laughing at some dumb shit Tommy did. He noticed Steve sit down on the ottoman, but didn’t look, just rolling his eyes again at Tommy and finishing off his drink. Finally, he looked over, that signature smirk still playing at his lips. He may not want to fight, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with the one guy in the room who didn’t know his dirty secret. 

“Nice of you to grace us with your presence, pretty boy.” The nickname didn’t hold the same sting it had in high school, but he didn’t really mean it as an insult anymore. It was just the fuckin’ truth. He snorted a laugh when Steve just rolled his eyes, re-lighting the joint between his lips. 

“Yeah, shut up Hargrove. I don’t feel like dealing with your shit tonight.” Billy held back a laugh, instead clutching his chest, resting the back of his hand on his forehead, gasping dramatically. He could hear Tommy snickering next to him, and he had to suppress a laugh again.” 

“You scathe me sir,” He laughed now, gladly taking the joint as it was handed to him, “I’m not lookin’ to fight you. You can relax.” He was in his element. Steve looked stuffy, and uncomfortable, exactly like someone who hadn’t spoken to anyone in the room for two years. Billy, despite his new reputation, was still hot shit around here. Tommy thought he was hilarious, so Tommy’s friends also thought he was hilarious. It wasn’t exactly ‘King Billy’ but it was better than having no one to talk to in this fuckin’ town. Steve did actually seem to relax a little, leaning back on his hands. “I’m a changed man, Harrington. Being off at your fancy college hasn’t exactly kept you in the Hawkins gossip circle, huh?” Steve eyed him carefully, clearly confused, Tommy still stifling a laugh behind Billy. He would tell him to shut up if he didn’t know Tommy well enough to know it would just make it worse. 

“What did you hear?” Steve looked stiff, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. Billy raised an eyebrow.

“Nothin’ about you, princess. Why? You gettin’ into gossip worthy trouble out there?” Steve rolled his eyes and said nothing, which only made Billy more curious. He made a mental note to try and find out what he was hiding. For now, he’d give the guy a break. He wanted a cigarette anyways, and for whatever reason, Tommy didn’t want him to smoke those in the house (but weed is fine? Sure dickhead). He stood up, fishing the box out of his pocket. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke, Tommy you wanna come?” Tommy just shook his head, clearly focused on the joint in his hand, and Billy scoffed, stepping over his legs to get out. 

“I’ll come.” 

Billy didn’t have to look to know Steve had said it, and he turned back to him, brow furrowed, before shrugging nonchalantly. “Sure, whatever.” He headed out the basement door to the backyard, Steve a few steps behind him.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Billy giving him a cigarette, because of course perfect boy couldn’t carry his own. It was cold out, but Billy just hunched up his shoulders, leaning against the side of the house. 

“So,” Billy almost jumped at the voice. He was just fucked up enough that standing in silence for a few moments made him almost forget Steve was there. “Changed man, huh?” Billy breathed a laugh, looking over at Steve.

“What’s it to ya, Harrington? Not my fault you don’t keep up with Hawkins.” He shot back, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he took another drag. Steve looked like he was thinking hard about something, but Billy brushed it off, figuring he just felt awkward or some shit.

“So catch me up, then.” He was looking at Billy now, eyebrows raised. It almost felt like a knowing look, but there was no way Steve knew, not with how confused he’d been downstairs. “What’s new with Billy Hargrove?” Billy just shrugged, examining his cigarette. 

“What, besides the fact that I’m a giant cocksucker now?” He glanced over at Steve, eyebrow raised. Sure, it wasn’t the best way to come out to someone, but at this point, a little shock value was welcome. At least made the shit he had to do a million times a little more entertaining. There was a silence, and Steve took a drag, clearing his throat. 

“I… didn’t know that.” He looked… nervous, almost, looking down at the ground as he ashed his cigarette. Billy laughed. 

“Well, now you know.” He tossed his butt on the ground, snubbing it out with his shoe. “Eye for an eye, pretty boy. You gotta tell me what you got so nervous about downstairs.” Steve pursed his lips, still watching his cigarette burn. “Come on, I can clearly keep a secret.” 

“We got something in common, I guess.” He still wouldn’t look at Billy, and his eyebrows shot up. 

“Oh.” It took a second for the processors in Billy’s brain to realize he’d actually given him a serious answer, where Billy had sort of been expecting some sarcastic comment. “/Oh/.”

“Yeah.” Billy chewed the inside of his cheek, trying /not/ to imagine how he’d figured that out. 

“Well… I didn’t know that.” That got Steve to laugh a little, leaning back against the wall next to Billy, finally finishing his cigarette. Billy handed him another one without a word. They stood in silence for a minute, Billy chewing the inside of his cheek. “How’d you know?” He could feel his chest getting tight, and he hated being in sappy situations like this, but it’s not like he’d had a chance to really talk to anyone seriously about this shit. No one who could relate, anyways. Steve shrugged next to him, blowing out smoke.

“My fucking lab partner, as cliche as that is.” Billy snorted, looking over at him. 

“How rom com.”

“Yeah, not exactly.” Steve shrugged again, and Billy didn’t push it, taking another drag from his cigarette. “What about you?” Billy hesitated a second, running his tongue over his lips absently. 

“You.” God this was so fucking /corny/ it was gross, and he could feel Steve stiffen up next to him, which wasn’t exactly the reaction he was hoping for. 

 

“What?” Steve shifted to face him, and Billy did the same, almost without thinking. “What do you mean?” Billy laughed, only half trying to cover for the nerves building in the pit of his stomach.

“I /mean/,” Another drag off his cigarette, keeping up the overconfidence, “You made me realize I like dick.” He was smirking at the other, and Steve was definitely blushing. 

“That’s… kind of hot.” Steve’s gaze fell to Billy’s lips, and he breathed a laugh, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh yeah?” He shifted a little closer to Steve, still not close enough to be suspicious, just close enough to make Steve swallow the way he did. “Good to know.” Billy was, surprise surprise, a fucking tease. He may not be violent like he used to be, but that didn’t mean all his cocky charm had disappeared too. As if on a fucking queue, the crowd inside the house started counting down, and Billy couldn’t help but laugh at how fuckin’ serendipitous that was. 

“Ten!”

He took another step closer, now close enough to feel Steve’s breath against his skin, his cigarette abandoned on the concrete walkway. “You got a midnight kiss, pretty boy?” 

Five!”

“You tell me,” Billy reached a hand out to loop a finger in Steve’s belt loop.

“Three!”

“Hm. I have to think about that for a second.” Steve rolled his eyes, but was smiling at him.

“Two!”

“One!”

Billy waited until he could hear cheers from inside before pushing Steve up against the side of the house, licking right into Steve’s mouth, pushing his hands up under his shirt, pressing into his hips, holding him against the wall. Steve fisted his fingers up into Billy’s hair, and Billy grinned against his mouth. “Watch the hair, princess.” Steve didn’t listen, not that Billy really wanted him to anyway. His own fingers found their way to Steve’s fly, popping the button open and giving Steve time to react, to push him off if he wanted to, but no such reaction came. Billy pushed the zipper down, palming Steve through his underwear, swallowing the low moan that escaped the other. He knew it was entirely possible someone would come outside at any second, catch them in the act, but that almost made it hotter, and only encouraged him to dip his fingers below the elastic, pulling him free. 

“Damn,” His lips moved to Steve’s jaw, down his neck, as he stroked him lazily, “I never really believed it, but you live up to the rumors, King Steve.” He felt the vibration of Steve’s laugh-turned-moan as he started to stroke him, grip loose, still just teasing. 

“Yeah, well, can’t deny that one.” Billy sucked into Steve’s neck, knowing he would leave a mark, knowing Steve could just write it off as some girl getting a little too feisty. Billy pulled back, smirking at Steve before he dropped into a squat, coming eye level with his dick. “Wait-” Steve said it just as Billy pressed his lips against the head of his cock, sucking gently before pulling back, looking up at him. 

“Yeah?” Steve just shook his head, mumbling something that sounded like nevermind through another moan, and Billy grinned. Steve laced his fingers through his hair as he swallowed him down, swirling his tongue around the head and bobbing back down, making Steve groan, tightening his grip.

“Billy holy /fuck/.” He was moving now, with Billy, and it made him gag a little, made his eyes water, but the way Steve was breathing his name just egged him on, moaning around his cock, taking it as far as he could go before pulling back. It wasn’t long before Steve was stiffening above him, his voice going hoarse, and Billy felt cum slipping down the back of his throat. He swallowed before pulling back, stroking Steve through the aftershock, running his tongue over his lips. Then Steve was pulling him up, kissing him again, his hands immediately finding their way into his pants, freeing billy’s dick from where it had been straining against his jeans, stroking him quickly, thumbing over the head with each uptake, Billy completely unabashadley moaning against his lips, ‘yes’ and ‘Steve’ and ‘/fuck/’ barely understandable through the kiss. Billy was wound tight, and it only took a few more strokes before he was coming over Steve’s fingers, laughing a little against his cheek when he finally came down, barely catching Steve wiping his hand against the side of the house. 

“Dude, gross.” Steve just shrugged, tucking his dick back in his pants. 

“What am I supposed to do? Go inside with cum all over my hand?” Billy rolled his eyes, zipping up his own pants, kissing Steve again, almost chaste this time. 

“Next time, we can just fuck in the shower. No clean up.” Steve laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Next time?” Billy just patted his cheek, smirking back at him.

“You got anything better to do while you’re on break, princess? We didn’t even get to the good stuff yet.” He grinned, and Steve just rolled his eyes, the corners of his lips still turned up. “We got some hot gossip to make.”


End file.
